Not What I Thought Would Happen
by ColorfulShadowz
Summary: Alex ends up going to Japan due to her sister's blackmail. Meeting new people is not the big problem here; the host club and the horrors of her past are. And even on the search to find answers to her questions, she still has to deal with her daily life. Will the club be able to help when she doesn't tell them anything? Are they ready to find out her dark past? OCx?
1. Chapter 1- Tokyo Here I Come :P

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ALEXIS. She is mine ^.^ Don't use her unless you ask me.**_

_**Alex: I feel sad for you. You don't own anything except me. **_

_**Me: Yeah… but I can live.**_

_**Edit: So the first few chapters are kinda like a prologue… I guess… BUT IT IS VERY IMPORTANT –MUST READ OR I WONT LET YOU CONTINUE.**_

* * *

_**NAME**_**: Alexis N. Dancer (but prefers Alex and yes her initials are A.N.D) **_**Sex**_**: Female **

_**Nickname**_**: Lex (like you couldn't get **_**any**_** lazier!?) Blood type:? No one really knows… not even her mom.**

_**Age**_**: 15 **_**Grade:**_** about to start 10****th **_**Birthday:**_** July 23rd**

**Hobbies: Cosplay (:, Play music, sing, watch anime, draw, staying fit**

_**Looks:**_** Usually wears dark clothes, but once in a while colorful things on special occasions. She has long dark brown hair with red bangs (her hair is kinda like the emo style with one eye covered but she usually moves it more to the side also it is straight/wavy –it's hard to explain… just figure it out-) and dark brown eyes. If cosplaying as a guy, she wears more baggy clothes due to her breast. **

_**Personality:**_** Nice but once in a while distant, making friends=easy, smart and artistic, she will beat up anyone who threatens her or her friends (did I mention she is strong?), can have a really bad attitude if pissed off, not usually one to judge a 'book' by its cover**

_**Info:**_** The younger sister, no one can find any other info on her**

* * *

**~ Alex's POV~**

'I'm so boredddddd!' I thought to myself. 'This stupid life of mine is really getting worse overtime… I thought it would never get so bad.' "UGHHHHHH! I CANT TAKE THIS NO MORE!" I yell while standing from my seat, just to realize (once again) that I am in a plane. I look around to see (almost) everyone awake and looking at me. I could feel my face getting hot from so many eyes on me. "I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to yell…" I say while sitting back down, putting my face in my hands in complete shame. I look at the young man sitting next to me and to my surprise he is still asleep… somehow.

'DAMN. How did this happen to me?!' I sat there quietly just to think about how the heck I ended up in a plane going to Japan. That's when I remembered everything that lead to this moment right here.

_So last year my older sister, Savannah, got married to some filthy rich man named Yuuichi Ootori. Even as rich as he is, he still didn't care that we were poor as shit and married her because he 'loves her' (which frankly II don't see what he sees in my boobless, 'out there' sister… but whatever). He told me and my mom to move in with them to their freakishly large mansion. AND I MEAN FREAKISHLY LARGE. Then a few months later my sister told me she was going to tell mom about some of the extremely stupid things I have done. So, after a bunch of begging to not say anything, she said that I __will go__ (she didn't even let me argue) to school in Japan and meet 'new people' (aka. my new 'family members'). 'Woohoo' And I meant it as sarcastically as possible. _

_Savannah told me I will be attending Ouran High School, just like Yuuichi's younger brother. She was going to pay for my school fees but, as the person I am, told her 'no' and took the scholarship test (and got accepted for both academics and music).Yeah, I'm really smart… but I'm not trying to brag or anything._

_I packed up a bunch of my clothes, notebooks and stuffed toys but I was told I couldn't take my instruments, which pissed me off. Then I received the news that my so called 'new father-in-law', Yuuichi's father (even though he isn't really my father-in-law but rather my sister's father-in-law*), got me some instruments at his place. Then my sister bought my ticket and next thing I knew I was on a plane to Bunkyo, Tokyo. Luckily for me it was almost the end of summer but I didn't get to say bye to my friends. _

'Damn Savannah. I'm blaming you for everything.' I thought as a disembodied voice came on. "PLEASE CLOSE YOUR SEAT BELTS WE ARE ABOUT TO LAND, THANK YOU", said the voice.

Once the plane landed and I finally stood in the airport I had a feeling of… well I was going to puke… and soon. Running around the airport with my hand over my mouth looking for a bathroom is the _best_ way to get everyone's attention. So when I saw the bathroom I ran inside, but only to see my horrid and brutally abused hair from sleeping in the plane and my extremely pallid face in the reflection. As I looked at the other 'me' I slowly began to feel better. I was wearing my favorite 'Three Days Grace' hoodie (You know the white one that had the cover of the album 'Life starts now' on it) and my beautiful black skinny jeans with my black and purple Vans. With a big frown on my face, I attempted to brush my hair into its normal 'I'm badass' look. Once my monstrosity was settled I started to head to the door.

After waiting for the whole huddling group of people to get their baggage and leave I got mine. That was when I was greeted by a skinny man. "Hello, Miss. Dancer. I am here to take you and your lug-", his brown eyes widened and he stopped talking when he saw my bags in my hands and around me. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't know who the hell you are and as you can see I beat you to my bags. Now if you could show your ID before I call security for being some kind of stalker for knowing my name." I said brutally while showing my coldest smile possible. 'I am not in the mood to get robbed right now… I'm so flipping tired from that damn flight and my head hurts from so many fucking tangles I had to brush through.' I thought to myself while holding my cold smile and eyes on the man in front of me. "I'm sorry Miss; of course I will show you my ID. I believe I also should tell you that I am from the Ootori household. I am here to assist you to the house." The man who apparently from the ID was Honda had replied but was still in shock from my words.

I started to laugh and he just looked at me confused. "I'm sorry. It's just that I thought you were going to try to steel my luggage or something." I elbow him in the arm since I was still holding my bags, "If you would have just said that you were with the Ootoris then I wouldn't have been so cold. Just show me where the car is and then my stuff and I can go. Oh, and just call me Alex, Miss. Dancer is too formal." I stated with a sincere smile this time. "Yes of course _Alex_." He struggled when saying my name as if it's the strangest thing in the world.

He then tried to grab the bags out of my hands, which I moved out of the way. "Nope, you grab the rest of the bags." I said while turning my head to the three bags behind me. "I'm sorry Alex; I can't allow that." Honda replied to me, with his hands reaching for my luggage handles. "Yes you can. I want to help a little; I mean it is_ my_ bags." I said. He looked at me in the eyes and probably could see that 'I AM GOING TO CARRY THESE BAGS', so he just grabbed the other three and started walking outside. Once outside we walked toward a… A BLACK LIMO?! 'Damn the rich and their stupid limos. I already had too much attention on me today.' I thought while following Honda.

He put my bags in the trunk and I did the same. Then I got into the limo as he went into the driver's seat and we drove off… 'I can't wait to see how great my new life will be here.' I thought sarcastically and fell into a deep, dark sleep. All I could remember of my dream when I woke up was that I saw me and my dad playing in the park. I was still happy then.

* * *

**Heyyyyyyyyy everyone. It's ColorfulShadowz here. I just wanted to say that it was kinda short… I'm sorry V.V BUT! IT WILL GET BETTER! I PROMISE! **

**Ok, so I understand if the part with the father-in-law thing doesn't really make sense at first so I'm going to explain this for the people who were –and still are- utterly confused (like my sister): *Alex has a sister named Savannah. Savannah married Yuuichi, Yuuichi's father is Savannah's Father-in-law, but since Alex is Savannah's sister technically Savannah's Father-in-law has no relations to Alex. Why he wants Alex to consider him as a father-in-law is unknown to everyone but him. Btw. Anyone else on Yuuichi's side of the family has **_**no**_** relations to Alex. ***

_**JUST WANTED TO MAKE THAT CLEAR.**_

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR AND HOW I CAN FIX IT TO MAKE IT **_**MAGICALLY DELICIOUS**_**! (Sorry lucky charms commercial) If you like it please tell, email, comment, or even message (isn't that the same as email or comment?) me so I don't feel like I have wasted my time for nothing… just… please. Oh and yes I love Three Days Grace… it is one of my favorite bands ~forever and always~.**


	2. Chapter 2-My new father and my old dream

**Me: I don't own OHSHC…still….I only own Alex. Oh and Alexis (or Alex) is not my name. I really try not to use my name for fanfics. I used Alexis/Alex because well it was an easy girl/boy name. I would have used mine but I try to avoid that. **

**Alex: Yeah… You don't want to get too attached to the story.**

**Me: It's too late for that. I already know what is going to happen in the next 5 chapter.**

**Alex: What's going to happen?**

**Me: I'm not going to tell you. Plus you will find out when I write it.**

**Alex: So are you gonna hurry up and write it all?**

**Me: Nope I'm too damn lazy.**

**Alex: **ಠ**_**ಠ **You lazy bastard. **

**Me: (-.-****) You're so meannnnnn!**

* * *

_All I could remember of my dream when I woke up was that I saw me and my dad playing in the park. I was still happy then._

I woke up when the car stopped right in front of a mansion. 'Well I must say I'm not surprised. If his brother lives in a mansion I figured there was going to be one here.' I thought to myself as I got out of the black limo. Honda and I went to the back of the car and took my luggage out of the trunk. He easily got up the stairs with my 3 bags while I struggled miserably. Apparently he saw me and caught me before I fell backwards. "Heh. Thanks. I wouldn't want to fall on my ass right in front of my new home." I laughed while Honda just looked at me and then grabbed my luggage. As I was walking up the stairs a maid got out of the house and came up to me and smiled, then she grabbed my arm and lead me inside.

As I got inside the house I was kind of surprised, it was bigger on the inside. Well at least it looked that way, probably because there was not that much furniture. I looked around and admired the pictures as the maid practically dragged me around the house. I was soon pulled into a room and an older-looking man was in it. I assumed that it was my supposed 'Father-in-law'. "Hello Mr. Ootori." I said politely.

The man turned around and smiled at me "Hello Alexis. I hope you had a good flight. Please just call me dad." He replied happily. "Um Mr.O- I mean dad, please call me Alex. I prefer that better." I stated, trying not to feel strange about calling him dad but it still came out weird and I had this strange tingling feeling in my stomach. 'Must be butterflies.' I thought. "Ok Alex. I would love to talk to you right now but it is really late and you must be pretty tired from the flight." he said while smiling then he turned to the maid, "Please show her the room where she will be staying." It was a warm smile, but a little too warm. And his smile just gave me the creeps; I swear I felt a chill up my spine. The maid then nodded as if she had to process what he had said too; she must have been tired.

I was pulled to a room upstairs and the maid opened the door. I walked inside and saw my luggage unpacked and folded flat in the corner; I scanned the room but didn't see any instruments so I turned around to ask the maid where they were but she wasn't there and the door was closed. I sighed. 'Well I guess I'll just ask tomorrow.' And with that I jumped on my bed and fell asleep in my clothes.

I woke up… I was terrified.

I had _**that**_dream again.

The one with my **dad**.

The one that **isn't here** anymore.

The one that **died.**

No, he **didn't die**.

He was **killed**.

And I was the **one** **to** **see** it.

I can **never forget** it.

Yet it's killing me that I don't know who the **killer **is. My **memory** is still **foggy**.

But it's **getting clearer**. I **notice more** things.

It's like **my mind** doesn't want me to know yet. Like its telling me 'you're **not** **ready **yet'.

I felt the dried up tear on my face. I also felt the wet pillow under my head.

This was normal. This happened often.

But, to tell you the truth I don't have it as often as I used to. Yet, every once in a while it popped up out of the blue. And when it did my chest hurt. It felt like I was being stabbed. And I knew I was slowly dying inside, but I didn't let it show. I never let it show. I did that because I didn't want people to worry. I was the strong one in the family. I always was. Maybe that was why my mom didn't like me all that much.

**Because I was strong and she was not. **

I was disappointed. I had such a good dream in the limo. The one where my dad and I were in the park. The one where we were laughing, no, crying out of laughter. I was three.

Now this horrid dream came up when I was sleeping, but this time I was in my bed. The dream where my dad was on the ground telling me to turn away, to run away. I didn't turn or run away. I wanted to be there for him.

I was there in his last moments.

**I saw his killer**. But who was it?

I saw the person walk away like it was nothing. Like I wasn't there.

I saw the blood coming out of my dad's chest. Coming out of his heart.

And I heard his last beats. _Boom. Ba-Boom. Ba-Boom. _

I was five. It has been about ten years now. About ten years since it happened.

I sat up. I got out of bed. I looked at the alarm clock. _4:45 "_Well aren't you early today." I said to no one in particular but myself. I found another door in my room. Once I opened it I realized it was a bathroom. I went in and took a shower. To wash away some of those thoughts. Those reminders. To wash away everything that connected me to that bloody scene. But it never worked. I knew this because they always came back.

The shower was warm. It was nice. Soothing. Almost friendly. It was the closest thing to a hug. I didn't want my 'fake dad' to know something was wrong. I didn't want anyone to know. So I kept it to myself. And hid my pain behind my smile. My fake smile. It fooled everyone. They all thought I was fine. I had ten years to perfect it, and I did. When I was done with my shower I got out. Found a towel and put it on me. That's when I heard it.

Footsteps. In my room. It was walking all over the place. All over my room. I was once again terrified. But my face was straight. I looked unfazed. Then I opened the door. When I saw who it was I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It was just the maid I (kind of) met yesterday. She looked worried. So I did what I thought I should and stepped out of the bathroom. She then turned to me and let out a breath she was apparently holding. "OH MY GOSH. It's good to know you're here. I thought you ran away or something." She said quickly. I looked at her; I was confused by what she said. Run away? "Why would I run away?" I asked a little more pissed than I wanted to and hoped she wouldn't catch that. "Oh... uh... well…" That's what she said before someone else called her.

"HEY MAID, GET OVER HERE! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO TURN OFF MY ALARM!" yelled the voice. The looked like she was about to cry. "That's why." She said softly and ran out of my room. I just looked at where she was standing. "Okay then." I said as I turned to my closet. I found my favorite black strapless dress with red hearts on it. It was cute. It went about mid-thigh and a lot of people couldn't believe that I made it 'cuz it looked so good. They all thought I spent big bucks on it, but in truth I spend about $25 for the fabric and about an hour of my time to make it. I knew 'fake dad' was the one who liked to brag so I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I boasted back. Then I found my adorable black boots and my favorite heart-shaped locket and put them on.

I was never the type to go into girly stuff but right now I figured I should show my girly side. I should gain his trust since I will be living here for a while, even if I have to be a really girly girl.

I went down stairs and into the kitchen (which took me a while to find). There I saw Mr. Ootori… he was reading the paper. "Hi… dad." I greeted him as I came in. I saw him jump in his seat as he heard me speak. "Oh, Alex I thought you were asleep." He laughed… I think more to himself. "Nope, I woke up early. I had a hard time sleeping." I replied honestly. "Well then sit down." He said as he gestured toward the seat next to him. The chef came out as I took a seat. "Hello Miss. Alex. What would you like to eat and drink today?" He asked.

I was so unsure what I wanted so I simply said "Tea and toast, please." While giving him the best 'I really don't know what the shit I want' face. He chuckled to himself as he returned to the kitchen appliances. He came back with the most amazing breakfast ever. Fruits of all sorts filled my plate, toast which looked so fancy I didn't even think it was toast, and tea which smelled of cherry blossoms. I was in HEAVEN. I swear my mouth was watering just from looking at it. It looked like those fake pictures of the food they put in menus just to make you order it.

I took a bite. And then another. And then another. But it must have looked like I never ate before in my entire life since was staring at me with the face that said 'WTF?!' "Does it taste good?" he worriedly asked. "Hmm… It's alright." I laughed as I replied with a giant smile on my face. He smiled back and turned back to his paper. "So what did you want to talk about yesterday?" I curiously asked. 'Please let it be about the instruments, please let it be about the instruments' I thought hopefully but with my luck, it didn't happen.

"So you must be happy about going to school tomorrow. You should probably check out the host club, my son is in there and I'm sure he would be happy to let you join. Although I have no idea what they do there but you might like it." He started talking and then quieted when he stated he had no idea what they were doing there. I just nodded and continued eating until all of it sunk in, that's when it hit me.

School tomorrow.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" I yelled while jumping out of my seat. "I have school TOMORROW?! In the U.S we still had another week! I have so many things I wanted to do, and places I wanted to see!" I grabbed my toast and dad handed me something while I headed to my room to get my purse and jean jacket that covers the chest part of my dress (and yes it's black). Then went toward the door and yelled before I went outside "I'M GOING TO TOWN! I'LL BE BACK LATE!" That was when I ran and ran until I started seeing some stores.

* * *

**I finally wrote the second chapter! I must say on this chapter I got some 'insight' from my sister… and she said I'm making it too much like a murder mystery (so she doesn't like it but does at the same time –THANKS FOR NO HELP-). I would like to know if it's too much. It must be all the mystery books I've been reading lately… **

**Also I have to tell you guys this: DON'T WORRY. The Host Club will come in soon… sooner than you might think… MWUAHAHAHAHAHA :F **

**3 ColorfulShadowz **


	3. Chapter 3-Buildings, books, and a girl

**I don't own anything…But Alex is mine. :F**

**Also I wanted to say that if it doesn't say which POV it is then its most likely Alex's. Sorry I forgot to mention that earlier.**

**Also I have no intention of offending anyone... ever.**

**Also I say also too much… XD**

* * *

'Finally found some stores._'_ I thought to myself. I looked at what my dad gave me.

It was a debit card. It had MY NAME on it. There was a note attached to it. It said:

_I put a lot of money in this so you should be fine. I will put more in the card at the end of the week. Have fun shopping._

_ ~Dad~_

'Ok… so how exactly did he know I was going to go shopping? And how much money did he put in the card?' I thought as I put the card in my wallet. Now my driver's license had a friend. I looked in to see if I had any American dollars in it so that way I can convert it for yen, but to no avail; I had ZIP. Looks like my debit card was going to be used more than I was hoping. 'Savannah probably took my money.' I frowned upon that thought. "That doesn't matter. It's time for shopping." I said out loud without even knowing it.

I was hoping to go to the bookstore because I wanted a book and didn't have time to get it in America. Thus my adventure for the bookstore began.

'_Turning right after the green building… Turning left at the green one… turning right at the green building… turning left at the green one… turning right at the green building… HOLY SHIT I'M LOST! __**Why**__ are all the buildings one color? It looks like someone got lazy and said 'Hey why don't we just paint EVERY SINGLE __**FREAKING **__BUILDING__the same color?!' _my pissed inner voice was yelling at me.

After walking around green-colored stores for what seemed ten minutes I gave up and turned the corner one last time. That's when I walked right into a girl who looked about 5'1". Somehow I was the one that fell on my butt… it doesn't make sense because I'm 5'8" (I'm a tall girl), she should have fallen but with my footing I guess it's possible. I mean I am towering over her. I must be a klutz.

"I'm so sorry." The girls said as she gave me a hand to help me up.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I replied to her as I got up. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled as she looked up at me. She was wearing a dress but she seemed like she was going to rip it off her at any second. "But… I think it's this stupid over fluffed dress." She turned a little and the whole thing moved and nearly hit some guy that was walking by.

I laughed a little and smiled back. "I understand your pain." I replied looking down at my own dress.

This time she laughed. "I think only girls can understand." She acknowledged.

"Um. If you don't mind, could you tell me where the bookstore is? I think I have been walking around for about 10 minutes and still can't find it." I told her in complete shame. "I'm new here and well, I get lost easily in new places."

She just looked at me with blank eyes. I couldn't even see her soul, they were so blank. I was about to wave my hand in front of her face when her eyes went back to normal and she started talking again. "You go down this street, turn left and almost at the very end of the street you will find the bookstore. It's on the right side." She answered. I just nodded and was about to say thanks but then I heard a voice.

"HARUHI! THERE YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT YOU GOT HURT OR KIDNAPPED OR EVEN WORSE, KILLED!" A tall boy with blonde hair and bluish-violet eyes yelled as he ran in our direction.

The girl talking to me, who apparently was Haruhi, turned around and yelled back, "TAMAKI-SENPAI! BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID DRESS I KEEP ON HITTING PEOPLE! I'M GOING TO TAKE IT OFF AND PUT ON SOME PANTS!" she then turned around to face me when the said 'Tamaki' yelled back.

"BUT HARUHI YOU'RE A GIRL! YOU NEED TO LOOK LIKE ONE!" he was getting closer but still yelling like an idiot. Everyone started looking at him like he was just plain stupid… well except for some girls who were drooling just from looking at him.

'_Idiot.'_ I thought as I registered his face into my memory. '_Not a girly girl_.' I registered under Haruhi's face. I might run into them later. (Wink* Wink*)

That's when I noticed that the Blondie was next to Haruhi. He was still talking about how she should be girlier. "Thanks for your help." I said and started to walk away to follow the directions Haruhi gave me earlier.

"YOU'RE WELCOME." She yelled after me. I looked back to see her waving so I just smiled and continued my search for the bookstore.

I found it. The bookstore. Finally. It took too DAMN long.

I walked in and was greeted by a teenage boy who looked like he had been doing some-kind-of-drug that must be illegal. "Yo man, I mean woman. Welcome to the um… what is this place again? … Oh yeah the bookstore… Welcome." He told me with a smile that reeked of alcohol. The manager probably saw the disgusted face I made because he started yelling at the guy about how 'he told him many times that you can't do drugs or drink while being underage', which made me wonder how many times they did have this conversation. I guessed about 3 times since the manager was 'still putting up with his crap'. I just shrugged off their conversation and began my search for the book that I have long awaited.

After walking the isles many, many times I saw it. The book for my dreams. Literally.

10,000 DREAMS INTERPRETED or What's in a Dream by Gustavus Hindman Miller.

Yeah, it was an older book but I never got the time to actually get it.

It was on the top shelf. _'_Piece of cake.' I thought when I saw where it was placed. As I reached for the book, pain started shooting from my upper back. 'SHIT. I forgot to take my pain pill for my back again.' I mentally told myself as I looked thought my purse and found one pill left. 'At least I have one.' I told myself cheerfully. 'I mean I can't complain.' I began to remember what happened _that day_ but I shook it away. It was a story I didn't like talking about so I just pushed it aside; no one needed to know.

After taking the pill dry, I reached up again and this time took the book off the shelf. It was a new, paperback cover version of the copy. I started walking back to the cash register when I noticed a black notebook. It was SCREAMING my name. So I took it and a few black pens next to it. I went to the front and paid for the book, notebook and pens. When I was about to head for the door the drugged teen told me, "You know you're cute. What's your name, hot stuff?" I was kind of shocked at first but when I understood what he was saying, which took about 3 seconds for it to sink in and for me to come back with something to say. "I don't think you should be dating one of your customers. Also I don't date men who do drugs and alcohol. Sorry." I gave him the biggest 'Not today, sucker' smile and left the store.

I was walking around and stumbled (and yes I did trip over a rock) into a park. It was so peaceful. Kids were playing games, old people were taking strolls, and teens were sucking each other's faces. 'Ok, that is kinda gross.' I though as I looked at the teens that were literally looking like sucker fish. I sat down on a bench opened my book and my notebook and started flipping until I found what I was looking for. "This will be my dream tracker." I said to myself as I started to write.

_August 21st- Last night I had that dream again. I got the book I have been waiting to get for a while, and I plan to write down the most important details and what they are supposed to mean._

_Blood- The dreamer should beware of strange friendships. To see blood flowing from a wound, physical ailments and worry. To see blood on your hands, immediate bad luck, if not careful of your person and your own affairs.__ Great, because I definitely need more stress, hospital visits, and bad luck on my shoulders. (NOT)_

_Dying- To see others dying, forebodes general ill luck to you and your friends. __ So it looks like I have more bad luck._

_Father- If he is dead, it denotes that your business is pulling heavily, and you will have to use caution in conducting it. For a young woman to dream of her dead father, portends that her lover will, or is playing her false__. I find this funny because I don't have a 'business' or a 'lover'. You were wrong this time book!_

_Gun- This is a dream of distress. Hearing the sound of a gun, denotes loss of employment, and bad management to proprietors of establishments.__ And I was planning to get a job… yay…_

_Good luck future Alex._

I close the 'books' and put the items into my purse and started tracing my steps back so I could find my way home. Then I saw it. It was beautiful.

The most amazing hoodie I had ever seen. Well it looked pretty awesome.

It was black. There was a dark purple and white heart in the middle which looked beat up and had stitches on it. It was kind of like an 'emo heart'. Around the heart was something that looked like wings to me but I couldn't really tell from how far I was standing. I went inside and practically ran to the hoodie.

"Yep, it was wings. I knew it." I boasted to myself. Then I saw the sign over it: 'GUYS'

That was when I thought I was going to throw a fit, but instead I went to the ' LADIES' side and looked for it or something close to it.

NOTHING. All I found was a bunch of pink hoodies. THAT WAS THE ONLY COLOR THEY HAD ON THE 'LADIES' SIDE! After seeing this I thought I was going to start bawling. But instead I thought I was going to 1. Go into ninja mode to pick up the hoodie, 2. Try it on, 3. Then buy it (if it fits or change the size and start from step 2 again). That was exactly what I did and it worked… almost.

As I got to the other side I grabbed two hoodies. One was medium and one was small. I walked toward the dressing room to go try it on but was stopped by a worker.

"How many?" she asked

I picked up the hangers in my hand to show her. "Two." I stated

She just looked at me with sad eyes. "Sweetie those are guy clothes."

"I know." I replied. I saw she had a confused expression. "It was a bet. My friends want me to dress like a guy for a day." I lied straight to her face but making it sound as honest as I can.

"Oooooooooooooooohhhhh…"She stretched out the 'o' which made her look stupid. "I remember when my friends and I did bets like that." She nodded for me to go in.

I put on the small one first but the arm length was too small on me but it fit me perfectly everywhere else. "Why are the arm lengths so short? Isn't this supposed to be for a guy? Don't guys have long arms?" I asked to the mirror. I got no answer. Then I put on the medium and the arm length was about 2 cm too big but that's better than 5 cm too short. I then looked at it as a whole. Even after staring into the mirror for 3 minutes I still didn't see my boobs. It was that baggy. I turned to the side and you couldn't really see any chest. "Well I guess it's good enough." I told myself as I took it off and walked out of the dressing room. I gave the lady the small one and walked toward the cashier.

As I gave the hoodie to her, she opened her mouth to say something but I interjected. "It was a bet." She simply nodded and gave me the hoodie in a bag as I paid for it. I left and walked 'home' while ranting all the way.

I got to the door and it opened up for me so I walked inside and continued ranting.

"I can't believe that lady had to guts to tell me the clothes where from the Guys side of the store, I mean aren't hoodies unisex? So why did she tell me that? And what the hell was up with all the pink hoodies on the Ladies side of the store?! I mean it's not like all girls like pink!" I walked up the stairs toward where my room was located and then turned around. "MAID!" Then I saw her running toward me like no tomorrow.

"Yes, Miss Alex?" She asked with a scared look in her eye.

"Do you like the color pink?" I asked her. "And please be honest with me." I added.

"Y-Yes. I do like the color pink." She replied but it was obvious that she was in shock from my strange question.

"Ok. Thank you. You may go now."

"Oh but Miss Alex, you missed dinner do you want me to make you something to eat?" She asked and I looked at my watch. _10:30_

"No thanks. But I appreciate your concern." I smiled to her. Once she was out of my sight I started raging again. "AM I THE ONLY GIRL WHO DOESN'T LIKE THE COLOR PINK?! What that crap?" I heard snickering but didn't know where it was coming from and at the moment I didn't care either, so I just went into my room and tried to go to bed.

Nope. Cant. Sleep. I was still too angry about the pink hoodie issue so I walked toward my laptop. Once I turned it on I had a bunch of things I could have done but then I remembered what happened this morning. _You should probably check out the host club, my son is in there and I'm sure he would be happy to let you join. Although I have no idea what they do there but you might like it._

The host club. I looked it up and to my surprise they actually had a website. Of course it didn't say much about them but more like pictures of them, so I did a little 'snooping' into the school's computer system. I read and tried to remember everything about them. Then I found '_Haruhi Fujioka'_ and I was surprised when I saw the girl's picture and it clearly said female on her profile, but in the pictures on the website she was dressed as a male. "Interesting" I said as I continued to learn everything about each member, even about the idiot I met today.

* * *

**I wanted to say that I own NOTHING except for Alex and a copy of 10,000 DREAMS INTERPRETED or What's in a Dream by Gustavus Hindman Miller. (It's a pretty interesting book, but I have no idea how I even have the book in the first place.) I did find the information about what the things in dreams mean from the book and all credit goes to the author. (Does that make sense… IDK, I'm tired. Studying for exams, teachers giving me projects left and right… etc. I'm not made for this kind of life.)**

**You will find out more about the EVENTS Alex doesn't want to talk about later in the story so just hang tight. Does anyone say 'hang tight' anymore? I don't think so.**

**ALSO- I made Alex tall, like me, cuz 1. I wanted to 2. Tall people also fall no matter who you run into. 3. Cuz then it is easier for me to write in a tall person's perspective instead of a short(er) person's view (Example: Towering over Haruhi) …. Sorry all short people. I still love you just as much as everyone else.**

**I DON'T MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE WHEN I SAY 'EMO', I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST YOU. SORRY TO ALL THE GIRLS WHO LOVE THE COLOR PINK… I JUST DON'T FIND IT APPEALING… (Especially on me). It's not one of my favorite colors. It's on the bottom of my list… with yellow.**

**-ColorfulShadowz -**


	4. Chapter 4- Hello Kyoya

**I don't own anything except Alex. She is mine! MWUAHAHAHAHA.**

* * *

I can't remember when the darkness had swallowed me. Yet somehow I was woken up by a maid. I had my face on my desk, my laptop still had the host club's website on it and the lamp was still on. I slowly sat up and turned off my laptop and lamp as I looked at the clock. _4:30._ It was way too early for school. I mean from what I found out about the school was that it started at 7 am, which was not anytime close to 4:30. I was angry. I'm just not a morning person. When I turned I saw the maid looking at me, she seemed kind of scared. I assumed it was because of my dark aura that came out of me, this only happened in the mornings or when you _REALLY_ piss me off.

"M-m-m-miss Alex. I wanted to inform you that Master Kyoya has requested that you would go meet him at the school early. He wants to give you your uniform and your schedule for your first day. He also said that if he had enough time he would give you a tour of the school." The maid spit out in a rush.

"When does he need me there?" I asked as emotionless as possible.

"At 5am." She stood there trying to be as calm as possible.

"…AT 5? HE COULDN'T TELL ME YESTERDAY!?" I screamed, which scared the maid a little. "Sorry. Can you make sure breakfast is ready when I go down stairs?"

"Yes Miss Alex." And with that she left. I immediately ran to the bathroom, and took a quick shower. As I walked out of the bathroom I found a school bag filled with notebooks and pencils. I then quickly went to my closet (mostly cuz walking around my room naked is not the best thing if someone walks in). I put on some clothes without even looking but before I left the room I saw myself in the mirror.

"Looks like I'm a normal person." I commented to my reflection as I took my iPod and earphones, shoved it into my school bag and then headed out of my room and for the kitchen.

… ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL … ~time skip~

I was sitting in the limo and thinking about all the stares I got as I left my room. Everyone was looking at me. Maybe it was because I was 'showing too much skin' (I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt). But I didn't care. I was wearing clothes, and that's all that mattered to me.

"We are here." Honda, the driver told me and got out the car to open the door for me. As I stepped out, while holding to my school bag, I saw the one thing I never in my entire life thought I would see.

**A PINK SCHOOL.**

No… not any pink school. The **biggest pink school **you would probably find in the entire universe.

Just seeing this made me want to cry. But I didn't and instead I nodded to the driver because I was scared my voice was going to betray me, and walked inside the my new prison.

After getting lost, I found the main office.

"Hello." I said to the lady behind the desk.

"Um. Hi. Who are you?" She asked ever-so-rudely as she looked me up and down.

"Alexis Dancer." I told her my real name because I didn't put Alex as my name (why didn't I do that?)

"Ok. Hold on a second." She told me as she typed away into her computer. Then she stopped and she widened her eyes. For a second I thought they were going to pop right out of her head. "OH MY! I'm so sorry Miss Alex." She said as she got out of her seat and grabbed my hand. "I am truly sorry for my behavior. Such a beautiful lady like you shouldn't be treated that way." She continued and then kissed my hand.

"It's alright. Let's put this behind us. I was wondering if you had my schedule or my uniform." I told her as nicely as possible but I let my 'fake happiness' show through so she would understand that you can't just judge someone from how they look. It was only fair to be fake with her if she was being fake with me right?

"I'm sorry Miss. Dancer. I believe Kyoya already has all your things. He should be in Music room 3, oh and here is the map of the school so you don't get lost." She smiled as she gave me the map and I went on my way.

LOST. That was exactly what I was. Even with the map that was well made, I was still lost. Well until I found a few numbers on the doors. "Room 3-A… so I go upstairs and around the corner." I told myself. I followed my own instructions and found the room that was called _Music Room 3_. I glanced at my cellphone. _4:59 'Wow_ I actually made it on time.' I thought as I had a huge smile on my face and walked inside the room.

Inside it was really pretty. Many couches, tables, flowers, and colors filled the room. At the back of the room I noticed there was a guy with black hair typing away at his laptop. Then the typing stopped. No sound. He didn't even turn to look at me. No words. All I could feel was my heart beating fast but silently in my chest. It was a horror movie playing right in front of my eyes.

Don't get me wrong, I love horror movies and all, but who WOULDN'T be a little freaked out if the guy in the same room as you wasn't moving, wasn't talking, and you couldn't even hear his breathing. I could FEEL his dark and evil aura. I just stood there. _SCREW IT._ I walked across the room and sat on one of the couches. That's when he turned to me.

"Hello Alexis." He said as he got up and sat across from me on the couch and right next to a piece of yellow cloth. I didn't say anything, just studied him. He was one of those guys who didn't like showing emotion. He had a cold but friendly feeling to him… just like a killer would have. "My name is Kyoya Ootori." I calmed down some when he said that. 'I should give horror movies a rest for a while.' I thought.

"Hello Kyoya. It is nice to meet you, but I would have appreciated it if you would have told me yesterday that I was needed at school early today." I told him and he just smirked at me.

"I'm sorry about that. And before I forget, here is your schedule and uniform." He told me as he handed the paper to me and made a gesture toward the cloth next to him.

I just acted like I didn't see his gesture and asked, "Where is the uniform?"

He just looked at me a second and then smiled as he picked up the yellow _thing_. "Here it is." He replied as he chuckled because of the facial expression I was showing: Total disgust.

"I'm sorry but if you really think I'm going to be wearing that _yellow marshmallow_ then you must be out of your god damn mind." I gave him a toothy grin that clearly says '_Hell _to the _No_'. He clearly understood because he then told me he had a backup plan for me since 'he figured I wouldn't like the girl's uniform'. Kyoya walked into the back room and returned with a blue uniform. I looked at it and realized it is exactly like the one he was wearing.

"So you're saying I should wear the boy's uniform?" I asked him with complete curiosity.

"If you don't want to wear the girl's uniform, then yes, this is the one you will be wearing." He replied.

"What about my hair? I will look like a girl no matter what." I told him, and then saw a he opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him by putting up my hand like a stop sign. And to my surprise he closed his mouth to listen to what I had to say. "And NO, I am not cutting my hair. I don't think my red highlight will look good when it is short, plus it took me forever to get it this length." With that he just looked at me and sighed.

"Looks like I'll have to go to plan B." he told me as he pulled out a dark brown wig (that almost looked black) from behind the uniform. "Try it on." I just looked at him. 'Where the hell did he get the wig from?' I asked myself in my thoughts while I grabbed the wig. I flipped my hair over and somehow got it all to fit in the wig as I put it on. I walked up to the mirror.

It looked good. If it wasn't for my girl curves then I would have thought I was a guy (except that I knew I was a girl of course). It was the same hairstyle that Logan Lerman had when he was playing Percy Jackson in the movie _'Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief._' **(A/N: I like the hairstyle, it's smexy XD… and it will help me later on in the story :D)**

"Eh. Whatever." I said but actually was complementing myself on the inside. I was just about to tell Kyoya about my curves but he stopped me by handing me a vest-looking thing that was cut right under my chest area and bandages.

"The vest should make _it_ less visible since even if you bandage _it_ up people will still be able to see… your … _chest_." He said while looking at my boobs and then quickly changed his attention at my face. I was laughing on the inside like a madman. I never in my entire life saw a guy trying to restrain themselves from looking at a girl's chest. 'This is getting interesting.' I thought to myself as I took the vest, bandages and uniform to the back room to change.

Once I came out I looked like a guy. Flat chest (thank you vest!). Guy hairstyle. And on top of it all, I was tall for a girl. It worked out perfectly… except my voice. I walked toward Kyoya and changed my voice to sound more like guy's would, and I must say that taking theater did help because Kyoya looked stunned by how much I looked, and sounded like 'one of the boys'.

"Theater, I never thought you would help me in my life." I said out loud and smiled as he smiled back. "Oh and Kyoya there is one problem left-" I started as he interrupted me.

"Yes, your name is now Alex Dancer. I made sure that it was changed in the school system." He told me.

"Mmhm, thanks." I started to walk out of the room to find my first class but he stopped me.

"I have one more request Alex." I turned to look at him as he continued. "I would like to make a bet with you."

"A bet… what kind of bet?" I asked a little curious.

"I would like you to keep your true gender hidden from the host club for 3 months."

"Not possible." And with that he looked utterly confused but then his face went back to normal.

"Why is that?"

"Because one of your members is a girl. I would believe that a cross dresser would recognize a cross dresser anywhere." I told him with a smile. "Unless, of course, you let me tell her. I'm sure Haruhi wouldn't mind keeping quiet for me. Let's just say it will be a secret for a secret."

"So you have looked into this. I must say that I am impressed you looked into the host club."

"Well I should know what my new "_family member_" is involved in." I emphasized my saying by air quoting _family member. _

"Yes. Well then, I will allow Haruhi to know of your secret."

"Oh and no cheating."

"Yes, no cheating allowed."

"What does the winner get?"

"I was thinking along the lines of being the other person's slave for a month… but we still need to discuss this." He said ever so calmly.

"I accept. I mean, I don't say no to a challenge." I replied _'And it will be interesting to have you as a slave._' I thought to myself. We then shook hands in agreement and he told me he will show me around the school.

After walking for about 5 minutes he showed me where all the important places are. "Thanks Kyoya." I was about to turn around and walk into my class but he stopped me.

"Please come back to the Club room after your classes are over."It sounded more like he commanded me, rather than suggesting it.

"Yeah sure, whatever." I bluntly told him and waved him off as I walked into my class. 1-A. If only I knew what was waiting for me … if only I knew.

* * *

**Me:** ** OMG. I FINISHED CH… this is chapter 4 right? Lol I'm so lost. But Alex is going to have lots of fun….**

**Alex: I don't like that.**

**Me: Well I do.**

**Alex: I really don't want to be here right now.**

**Me: Don't you want to win the bet?**

**Alex: I can win the bet if I stay home for 3 months.**

**Kyoya: No I won't allow that.**

**Alex: But it would make my life easier.**

**Kyoya: Yet that would be cheating.**

**Alex: Damn…**

**Me: Yep! You see Alex, that's why- *Alex walks away* -Hey! COME BACK. *Alex still walking away* LISTEN TO YOUR CREATOR!**

**Alex: *turns around* Nah. I got to go to class, you know like you told me in the first place… unless you don't want me to go to class.**

**Me: … Go to class.**

**Alex: DAMN!**

**Kyoya: Please Review, Follow, and Favorite for more.**

**Alex: Whatever.**


	5. Chapter 5-The First Meeting

**Me: I don't own anything, except Alex. Once you are done with reading the chapter please read the extra info at the bottom. Thanks :) **

* * *

I walked into 1-A. My classroom was almost full. Some girls were talking about 'how hot' I am. I saw the teacher sitting by the desk looking at some papers. I walked up to her to introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Alex Dancer. I'm your new student." I said with a nice smile on my face. She looked up at me from the papers on her desk and blushed a little.

"… I forgot! I'm so sorry. I thought you were attending school tomorrow, but it looks like you came today." She smiled and she got up to get the students attention. 'Seriously? I could have came to school tomorrow?' I thought. She wacked the ruler to her desk and everyone shot up in their seats, they were all paying attention to what she had to say. "We have a new student." She gestured toward me. "This is Alex Dancer. He is fifteen years old. Please be nice to your new classmate." Then she turned to me and said that I should say something.

"Hey. I hope we can have a good year together-" I started saying but then was interrupted by a voice "You mean half a year." I nodded in agreement and continued, "Yes, half a year together. Sorry, I'm from America. We are just starting a new year over there." I told them and smiled shyly. I scanned the room and found Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi in the back. I also noticed that most of the guys looked approving of me while the girls were all extremely happy with my arrival.

I turned to the teacher. She wasn't really paying attention so I simply asked her where I should sit. "Um, Alex you can sit next to Kaoru. Kaoru raise your hand, so Alex can find his seat." She commanded and from all the way in the back of the room I saw a red-haired twin raising his hand. I nodded to the teacher and walked to my seat.

"Hello new neighbor." I told Kaoru. With that I sat down, and took out a notebook.

"Class has begun." The teacher told us.

~Time skip~ Lunch time.

As the lunch bell came around I was tired of school. The jet lag was just now affecting me, 2 days later. I'm weird, so this was normal; but I thought I was going to pass out when I was walking out of the class. I had taken my bag and was walking aimlessly around campus. There was no point in going to the cafeteria because I had brought lunch. Plus I knew that the lunch room is always crowded… it doesn't matter what country or school you are in.

I was soon passing a bunch of rooms. I looked inside and they all looked like club rooms. The first one was art. I made a mental note to check it out since I loved drawing. The next room was a soccer club room. The one after was a room full of pictures of the host club. I walked in a little to see how obsessed the person, or people, must be. There were _faces_ of every single one of the hosts, and not only that… there were _cutouts of them_, and they were **human sized**. I shivered as I saw this and immediately left the room.

After a few more rooms there was a _real _music room, but it was called the _Supply room_. 'So that is what the music rooms did with their instruments… they put them in the supply room and used the music rooms for something else.' I thought with complete anger. I then took out my black notebook that I bought the other day and wrote in it a note to self.

_Check out Supply room and try to move the things around to make more space or find an empty room so I can play. ~A _

I closed the notebook and put it away, and then left the room. I continued my search into the club rooms; I saw the baseball, tennis, basketball, and even volleyball clubs. I got to the last door and opened it to find some stairs that lead to another door which had 'Welcome' taped to it. I let my curiosity get the best of me and I walked down the stairs and opened the door. What I saw was not what I was expecting.

The Black Magic club. And to my surprise it isn't that scary at all. I mean yeah there are a few skulls, and a few creepy pictures but it looked cool. I saw a guy in a black coat sitting by the table.

"Hello?" I asked as I walked in. The guy immediately turned around and backed up all the way to the wall.

"S-S-Stay away from me. I'm not going out into the light." His eyes were wide and obviously scared.

"I'm not here to take you outside. I'm actually interested in your club." After I said that he quickly ran towards me. He was looking at me in the eye and then he said "Yes, you have also seen darkness in your life." And I was a little surprised by what he said, but it was true. I have seen the 'darkness'… and all too well.

"I am quite interested in what you do here." I told him in full honesty. He ran to the other side of the room and took out a book. I looked at it and it clearly said "Beginner's guide to Black magic". I was really interested, it looked… different.

"Can you please read this book? If you are still interested… well you know where to find me."

"Wait, what is your name?" I asked him.

"My name is Umehito Nekozawa." He smiled, but to my surprise it wasn't cold or evil-ish like Kyoya's… it was sweet and caring.

"Nice to meet you, Nekozawa-senpai. Thanks for letting me borrow the book, I'll be sure to read it." I told him and saw as he was about to leave the room, but then he turned around and asked me if I was leaving too since class was about to start. 'Damn, I didn't even eat yet…' I thought but my stomach didn't feel hungry so I just shrugged it off and saved my lunch since I can eat it after school. I followed him out of the room and explained that it was my first day. Once we were out into the more colorful section of the school we headed our separate ways and towards our classes.

Class was boring but I still listened and wrote notes. I was even able to finish my homework in class, it was surprisingly easy. Even Japanese was easy (IN YOUR FACE SIS! All of those anime and videogames DID help). Then the bell rang for the end of the day. I put away all of my things and waited until everyone except the teacher left. When we were alone I asked her if there was anything I could do to improve my Japanese and she simply gave me a few worksheets to do.

I walked to the library and hoped to find a good book to read after I was done with the one Neko-senpai (aka. Nekozawa-senpai) gave me. Once inside the library I quickly realized I won't be able to do any work here so my plan was to find a book, check it out and get the hell out of there. After looking for about forever I gave up and grabbed the book that looked interesting… yet somehow I managed to grab a book about magic and supernatural things. 'First the dreams, then being drawn to a magic club, and now picking out mystical books. It looks like I was made for the supernatural' I thought and laughed a little to myself. I sat down to begin reading and ate my lunch. After I was done eating I realized that Kyoya wanted me at the club.

DAMN. I FORGOT.

And with that I checked out the book and speed walked towards Music Room 3. I slowed down a little when I was closer to the room so my breathing was normal, and then I opened the door.

When I looked inside everyone was busy. The guys were talking to girls, and the girls were… extremely happy. I saw Kyoya sit where he did that morning, by his laptop. As I walked over there some of the girls saw me and I smiled and nodded my head in the 'Sup?' motion. They totally went all heart-eyed when I did that.

"You're late." He stated bluntly once I was right next to him.

"Yeah, I know." I replied, while acting all badass… some of the girls were watching, might as well make a show.

"Why were you late?"

"Because I asked something from my teacher." I took out one of the papers the teacher gave me and showed Kyoya. "See. I'm getting more practice with my Japanese." I then put the paper back into my bag. He simply looked at me and then nodded.

"Ok. Can you wait until after club so we can talk? Just sit over there." He told me and pointed to a corner in the room where there were no people.

I shrugged and went over to the empty space sat on one of the chairs and got comfortable. I put my legs up on the table as I pushed the front legs of my chair off the floor, but just enough so I wouldn't fall. I grabbed my bag, found my IPod and earphones, and started listening to music. After a while of just listening I took out my drum sticks (yeah, I carried them around just in case I found some drums or got bored).

I flipped through my songs and found New Divide by Linkin' Park and pushed play. I sat down normally in my chair with my feet on the ground and I started to play the drums version of the song on the table in front of me and mouthed the words. I felt everyone's eyes on me but I kept on playing. I mean, who cares… cuz I sure didn't.

Once the song was finished I put my drumsticks up in the air and shouted "THANK YOU JAPAN!" and smirked as I saw Kyoya's face: Completely flabbergasted. I was about to laugh but then a bunch of girls ran towards me and started to tell me how I was great at playing even though I didn't have any drums. That's what made me realize the girls here were plain crazy… and stupid. I was being showered with complements and it was really getting awkward. I got nervous and started to scratch the back of my neck, but apparently it was cute because some of the girls started to squeak.

I looked at Kyoya and he seemed to go back to normal and I gave him the best 'Help me out' look. Luckily Kyoya understood this and got up to tell the girls that club was over and after a bunch of whines and crying the girls eventually left. The idiot, named Tamaki, called for a 'meeting' and all the Club members went over there. I on the other hand, had no desire to listen to what they were going to talk about and I put my earphones in. But then I heard them talking about me so I didn't put any music on. I just did the same motions as I did earlier with my eyes closed and they immediately thought I wasn't listening. Idiots…

"Who is he?" One of them asked.

"Alex Dancer. He is new in our class." One voice said.

"And he came from America." A similar but different voice continued. It was obviously the twins.

"There is something about him…" A girl's voice started. It was Haruhi, no doubt.

"I wonder if he likes cake." A smaller voice interjected. "Mmm." Another voice answered.

"Kyoya do you have any other information on him?" the first voice asked.

"All I know is his name, age, birthday, and that he is my brother's brother-in-law." Kyoya stated. Without them noticing I had gotten out of my seat and walked to the group. I was now standing behind the twins. Luckily nobody saw or heard me move.

"Ooooh. A mystery." The twins said in unison.

"Yeah, I'm quite a mysterious character aren't I?" I said which made them all jump and look at me with shock filled eyes.

"H-H-How-" Haruhi began to say, but I interrupted her.

"My word of advice. If you're talking about someone who is in the same room as you and this person is listening to music, I would recommend actually checking to see if the one you are talking about is … I don't know… listening to music." I told them with a hint of sarcasm. "I have learned that you always have to be observant. So if you want to talk about me, please say it to my face. Unlike other people, I prefer to hear the truth. Don't you agree Hikaru," I said when looking at the twin on my right, "Kaoru?" I looked at the twin to my left as I finished my question.

After saying this, no one said anything so I sat on the nearest couch. "Who wants to talk first?" I asked without a care. That was when Kyoya took it upon himself to say something to stop the silence. "I wanted to ask if it was okay to have you as a host since you seem to be popular with some of the ladies." He bluntly stated. I shrugged and told him the first thought that came inside my mind, "Whatever." Then I realized what was being said but it was too late.

"What?" the twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi said at the same time while the smaller blonde came up to me and shoved his bunny into my lap.

"This is Usa-chan, and I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey. Do you like cake?" He asked me and showed me the cutest face ever.

"Hello Honey-senpai. It is nice to meet you and Usa-chan. And yes, I do like cake." I told him with a friendly smile and he gave one back. I realized that all of the others were watching our conversation. The next thing I knew I had a few pieces of cake in front of me. "I see you brought strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, cheesecake, and red velvet." I admired the different choices that were on the table.

"Which one do you like the best Alex-chan?" He asked me. I watched as he was slowly reaching toward the strawberry as if to protect it. I simply smiled and pushed the plate closer to him.

"I like Red velvet. It has a dark side but actually very good. I think that would have to be my favorite. Strawberry, on the other hand, is my least favorite, but I will remember to always give you it if I ever get a hold on any." I acknowledged and watched his smile become bigger and bigger.

"You will give me all the strawberry cake?" He asked.

"Yep. I promise." I told him. He seemed even happier when I said that, and I even got a nod of approval from the tallest member.

"Ok. He will be a member of the club." I heard Tamaki say. He was about to start another sentence but I stopped him.

"I have one condition though, Tamaki." I bluntly stated and they all stared at me. "Don't piss me off, and don't bother me when I'm doing something that involves music, or academics. If you just follow that rule then we all can be friends." I said with the nicest voice possible but with a hint of evil.

"Bad-boy type." Tamaki said randomly after I finished.

"Type?" I asked.

"It's what you are… like, we all have our types."

"Yeah, whatever. I don't really care what you think my 'type' is." I told him as I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door.

"You should care. Every type fits into the family." he told me and that was when I stopped in my tracks, right in front of the door.

'Family. Sounds nice.' I thought. Then I realized that I was just standing there with my arm outstretched toward the handle. "Family…" I mumbled, and suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over me. "Kyoya I will meet you back at the house later." I said without looking at anyone as I felt pain in my heart. _Family. _ With that I left the room without saying anything more, and instead of calling for a ride I decided to walk back to the house.

**~KYOYA's POV~**

It was strange. Alex just stood there when Tamaki said that and then told me she would meet me at the house… then she left. No one said anything afterwards.

"Did you guys notice?" Haruhi asked.

"What was there to notice?" Tamaki asked right back with a hint of worry in his voice. He did notice and I could tell. Tamaki was easy to read.

"Alex… he seemed… depressed… and angry." Haruhi carefully chose her words.

"He said the cake had a dark side." Honey-sempai added. "I would never even think that a cake could have a dark side."

"So I wasn't the only one that noticed…" I said as I looked out the window to see Alex walking slowly to the front of the school and then turning the corner.

"He also stopped when Tamaki brought up family." Haruhi whispered gently as if something would break if she spoke louder.

"Kyoya… do you know if something is going on in his family?" Tamaki asked as the twins just sat quietly and thought about everything (which was a first).

"I'll try to see if I can find anything… but don't have your hopes up. Alex already hacked into the security system earlier today to find out more about us, I wouldn't be surprised if he deleted everything about himself and didn't leave a trace." I told him as I started to look up Alex.

"Wait! He hacked into the system!?" The twins yelled as they jumped out of their seats. "**He** hacked into _YOUR_ system?!"

I just knew they were going to say something. "Yes he hacked into the system. Why else do you think he didn't ask for any of your names?"

That's when they all got quiet. "I must say, I should give him more credit. He could be very useful for me." I said too myself, but it was obvious the others heard because they all had wide eyes.

"What do you mean he is going to be 'useful'?" Tamaki asked me. I didn't answer, and kept on looking if there was any info on Alex… nothing

"Nothing. Alex is a mystery… there are no medical records, nothing about him… not even his birth certificate." I told them as I turned around to face the other hosts. "For all we know, Alex doesn't and never existed." I continued.

"OUR FIRST MISSION!" Tamaki yelled. "Hosts, it will be our duty to find out as much as we can on Alex." He commanded.

"How about we make it a game? The winner will get to choose what each host will wear for a week." I added just to make it more exciting. "Whoever gives me the most information as possible wins. Each new thing you learn will count as a point." I told them.

"Ok. It's settled. That is our mission." Tamaki finished.

"I feel like I've met him before… but where? I haven't met anyone new around here… except… no that couldn't be _him_, could it?" Haruhi asked more to herself as she left the room.

* * *

**EXTRA INFO:**

**Ok… so I understand most of you are probably like: 'WTF? That sucked.' And I'm here to tell you something: 'I KNOW.'**

**So you're probably like 'What?' But I do know it was bad. I actually still hate it, even after rewriting it 3 times. (Sad but true)**

**Now you are probably realizing that you waited about 3 weeks for **_**THIS.**_** And once again, I know I'm an ass for doing this to you all. BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE:**

_**SCHOOL IS A PAIN.**_

**We had reviews and exams and shit-like-that (my parents demanded that I study), but I am here to say after this week I have SUMMER VACATION! Yes I have a life, but somewhere in my time (I will find some) I will write more.**

**I am hoping to write at least once a week. I already owe you 2 chapters, so be prepared. IT WILL GET BETTER. I PROMISE. **

**Damn, I'm making a lot of promises. **

**SHOUT-OUT**** TO MY READERS: I LOVE YOU. XD**

**Have a great summer! -ColorfulShadowz-**


	6. Chapter 6- I'm being followed!

**I don't own OHSHC… but you should know that by now. I only own Alex, which you should also know by now.**

* * *

_**-ALEX's POV-**_

So after walking for about 10 minutes I finally found the house. When I walked inside I was eyed by all of the workers and one maid was even clutching her broom. That's when it hit me; they think I'm a guy… and intruder. I took off my wig and let my hair fall down.

"It's me Alex. No need to freak out, but I need you all to refer to me as a guy whenever we have someone over." I bluntly told them, and with open mouths they all nodded. But then a lady (I would guess in about her mid 20's) and 'dad' came. Unfortunately dad was not very happy to see me in the male's uniform.

"What are you wearing?!" He yelled/ asked me. The lady next to him just started giggling, and looked at me with approval.

"I didn't like the yellow monster they call a 'uniform' for the girls… so I thought 'why can't I be a guy?', and here I am. I have the uniform, wig, and I even got something to cover my chest area so it looks flat." I turned to the side to show them. "I think it looks pretty good." The lady nodded at me in agreement.

"She is quiet an attractive boy." The lady said, and although I should have taken that as an insult I could see she was helping me so I simply answered with a 'thank you'.

"Ugh. Fine, I guess I can understand your reasoning. But anyway this is Fuyumi, my one and only daughter. I thought you might like to know another girl to talk to…" He said, looked me up and down, and then left. I told her we should go talk in my room so we went there. She looked at the things in my room before she began to talk.

"Was it really your idea to wear the boy's uniform?" She asked.

"Kind of… I mean I wasn't going to wear the girl's uniform anyway but Kyoya also recommended this one." I told her, and she just looked at me a little confused. I then explained that Kyoya must have ulterior motive because he had everything ready for me and he even changed my profile so that it said I was a male. I also told her that we were doing a bet to see if I could hide my gender for a few months from the host club, but I decided to not tell her the prize once one of us wins.

"Sounds like my brother. I wonder what he is going to get from this." She stated.

"Yeah, I'm interested too but I don't mind a challenge." I told her. "Plus I'm not going to make it easy for him. He is going against a Cancer (referring to the zodiac sign due to Alex's b-day)."I added.

"But isn't a Cancer and Scorpio compatible?" She asked a little curious. (A/N: Scorpio is Kyoya's sign and they are VERY compatible-from what I read online :P-)

"Just because we are compatible doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for him. I'm going to be his challenger." I announced confidently. 'Just like he is going to be mine…' I thought.

"I think I like you Alex. We are going to be great friends." She said and shook my hand. "I will like to hear how everything with Kyoya is going." She added and then her phone started ringing and she looked at it. "My husband." She gave me her number and then stated that she had to go so we said our goodbyes.

Once she left I looked at the extra Japanese practice I got and completed each paper. Then I realized that I still had the book from Neko-senpai so I decided I would start reading it.

_Chapter 1- What is Black Magic? _

'This is going to be interesting' I thought as I opened the book to the first page.

~TIME SKIP~

The next morning I decided to walk to school, after all I haven't worked out in a while. When walking down a street I saw that a bakery was hiring. I do like sweets so I went inside and asked about the position. The lady that I was talking to was the owner and after about 10 minutes of having an interview we started talking about life like we were friends for a long time. After a few jokes and a few laughs she told me I was hired. She told me that I needed to be there on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after school.

I was so happy; I got a job without actually having to prepare for it. 'It's going to be a great day.' I thought…

But then I got to school.

When I entered the school campus I saw Mori and Honey hiding behind a tree, staring at me from a far. I shrugged this off and continued walking.

**BIG MISTAKE. **

They were following me. They weren't even being sneaky about it either. I mean come on! I could _HEAR_ them talking behind me. I turned around, only to see them act like they were standing there the whole time. I turned away and continued to walk toward class.

The next thing I heard was a buzzing sound and then Honey-senpai started talking. "Tama-chan, I think Alex is onto us!" I turned my head a little to the side and got a chance to see what Honey-senpai was doing. He was talking into a Walkie-Talkie. I felt my anger boil up. They were planning something that involved me and I didn't like it. I turned the corner to see Tamaki hiding behind two guys, and they didn't seem so happy about that.

I shot Tamaki a glance and he winced when we made eye contact. 'At least I know he is scared of me.' I thought. 'I can actually use him later…' I was in the middle of thinking what I could use Tamaki for but then a bunch of girls called my name. I gave them the 'Sup?' nod and continued my walk. I could hear the girls talking about my ass, I MEAN IT'S **MY ASS**!

"If only they knew…" I said and shook my head. I turned the next corner and I saw the twins staring at me. That's when I started getting freaked out so I walked (quickly) into the nearest room. Luckily for me the nearest room was the Storage room that had all the instruments in it. I locked the door behind me and started moving things around so I could get the room organized. I had 10 minutes to spare, why not get the room ready for when I want to play?

Surprisingly in 7 minutes(of struggling, I might add) I was able to move all the boxes and shelves to the front half of the room while moving all the instruments to the back of the room and STILL have extra space. I was going to make this place my hideout. When you come in it looks like a normal overcrowded storage area, while in the back it was a musical heaven. 'All I need is a couch or some beanbags back here.' I thought. Although it wasn't complete I was happy with my work and completely forgot about being followed. My day was once again great.

I walked to class with a smile on my face. Once inside I saw Haruhi and I waved to her and she smiled and waved back. She looked a little confused but she turned back toward the front of the class. I wondered why she was confused but before I could open my mouth to ask her, the rest of the students came rushing in and then the teacher said 'class has started'.

Throughout my morning classes I saw Hikaru and Kaoru stare at me from the corner of my eye. I had no idea what it was that they wanted so half way through our last morning class I became seriously irritated so I wrote a note that asked: **What do you want from me? (A/N: I split the day into two portions; the morning and afternoon classes. Morning classes- before lunch, Afternoon- After lunch)**

Once I gave it to Kaoru, he opened it and passed it to Hikaru. Hikaru and Kaoru then looked at me with big smiles on their faces, and after sometime of 'twin telepathy' something was written down and I received the paper back. I opened it to find one sentence on the paper: **We want you to** **tell us everything about you. ** This just pissed me off (they stared at me so long for this?) so I wrote in huge letters '**NO**', and then threw it back at them. After about 10 minutes I got the paper thrown back at me. I opened it up to find the words '**Let's talk later'** written on it.

I had no interest in talking to them. I was going to go to the one person who will know what is going on; Kyoya. Once I started thinking about it I realized this is probably all of Kyoya's doing. 'HE WANTS ME TO LOSE!' my brain started yelling to me. I became furious and broke my pencil in half without even knowing it.

"Excuse me Alex. But is everything okay?" The teacher asked me in the middle of her lesson. I scanned the classroom to see everyone staring at me; yet only Hikaru and Kaoru had huge eyes. I looked at my desk and saw the pencil broken in half. I immediately knew what to say.

"Sorry sensei but my pencil broke and I don't have another one. I was devastated when I realized I wouldn't be able to take any more notes on this wonderful lesson. So I was wondering if I could borrow one." I lied and then put on an innocent smile. I had about twenty extra pencils just in case someone needs to borrow one, and I surely wasn't listening to the lesson. She bought my act and was so happy with what I said. Then she immediately rushed over with a new pencil, and I thanked her for it (which made her blush a little).

I was laughing on the inside but smiling on the outside. 'These people are actually pretty gullible… They can't see I'm lying.' I thought. I looked over at the twins to see that their jaws dropped and their eyes were even bigger than before. 'Except for these two… they saw me lie easily. I have to be careful around them.' I mentally added to my notes on the twins.

Soon after the bell had rung for lunch break and when I heard the first _DING_ I was out of there. I mean -OUT OF THERE- as in I grabbed my bag and ran out the fuck out of the classroom to find Kyoya. Behind me I heard Kaoru and Hikaru yelling my name and asking me to stop. I ran past some students and even bumped into a few. I was still running but I looked back to give an apologetic smile, that was when I ran right into Tamaki.

My body hit his and I almost fell on him but I somehow managed to regain balance. He had his hands on my arms just in case I was going to fall and looked at me with confused eyes. He was about to say something but was interrupted by two voices.

"Don't let Alex run! We want to talk to him!" I heard the twins yell in unison as their voices became closer. Tamaki's grip on my arms tightened a little but I pushed his hands off.

"I don't have time for this. Not now at least..." I mumbled and then ran past Tamaki and turned the next corner. I saw Kyoya's head from afar, but there were too many people so I called after him. "KYOYA! KYOYA!"

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! **

**What is going to happen to Alex and Kyoya? Will they have a fight? Or will Alex get the answers she is looking for?**

**LOL I had to do that… I always wanted to do mysterious narrating that had a bunch of questions… **

**One thing I can check off my list of things to say. **

**Oh and sorry this one is kinda… short… my last one (I think it was the last one) was a little too long… had to even it out… It's just how the world works.**

**I didn't use too much cussing… plus this is rated T so it shouldn't necessarily be a problem, but if there is one then tell me and I'll try to keep the cursing at a minimum…**

**Is ass a curse word? I mean it's a part of your body… hmmm… I need to think about this…**

**Till next time ~ColorfulShadowz~**


	7. Chapter 7- THE FIGHT! (DUH DUH DUUUH)

**RAWRRRRRR! I own Alex… Nothing else… (Which means OHSHC isn't mine)**

**~Replies to some comments~**

**1. I'm not telling who Alex is going to be with until… LATER :# But I will try to write as much as I can. (Plus I'm not even sure myself… which makes this even more fun! Lol XD )**

**2. To clarify about the whole 'bad-boy' thing is that Alex is acting … like she doesn't care ('Whatever' was mentioned) she also shows negative attitude (saying the cake has a dark feature to it)… I'm sorry I didn't make it clear enough. Although it makes her seem more BADASS instead... hmm... **

**3. Red velvet cake is **_**one**_** of my favorites… RANDOM FACT – just thought I should add that-**

**Thanks for your reviews I appreciate it soooooo much. (You know who you are…) Please write more reviews…~I want your opinions~**

**I want to say thanks to everyone who has been reading my fanfic, it makes me really happy :D**

* * *

"KYOYA! KYOYA!" I yelled into the hall that was currently filled with students. He heard me the last time I called him and turned around. Most of the students then left so the hallway was mostly empty. 'SERIOUSLY?! Why didn't this happen earlier?' I though. I looked around and saw a few students still hanging out so I quickly grabbed Kyoya's arm and walked to a hallway that was empty.

"Stop pulling me Alex. I don't know what you want, but it would be better if you talked to me." He complained but I pulled him anyway. This was the first time I actually heard Kyoya complain, so I was mostly surprised. When I found an empty hallway I pinned him against the wall and looked up at his face.

"I don't like the fact that I'm being followed." I told him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He lied right to my face.

"Yes you do. This was your idea wasn't it?! You want them to find out about me!" I yelled at him.

"I don't need to hear this." Kyoya answered and tried to move my arm but before he actually moved I put my knee in between his legs to show I wasn't joking. With my leg in between his he would have a hard time moving.

"I'm being serious. They can't find out." I began to tell him but then I moved closer to him and whispered, "Are you trying to cheat? Because I will take the prize, no problem." I looked up at his face and smiled my evil 'I got plans for you' smile.

He looked at me and then looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about." After he said that I just backed up. He wasn't going to tell the truth and I saw it in his eyes.

Once I was out of his personal space I playfully punched his arm. "Kyoya you shouldn't try to act so cool. I mean, we both know you're lying." I started to say and noticed that he was shocked, I saw right through him. "Well, have a nice lunch." And with that I waved and walked towards the door leading outside, just to hear Kyoya's footsteps move quickly towards the cafeteria.

**~MEANWHILE~ Kaoru's POV**

My brother, Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and I all just stayed in our spot which had a great view of the hallway. We watched the whole thing from around the corner.

"What just happened?" My brother, Hikaru asked as we got out of 'hiding mode' and stood there dumbfounded.

"Alex said something about finding out about him." Tamaki added.

"Alex-chan wasn't happy about us following him." Teary-eyed Honey-senpai added.

"Kyoya knows something we don't, and he still told us to ask about Alex anyway. What is going on?" I asked, completely confused.

"Did you guys notice that Kyoya was a little intimidated? I didn't think anyone would scare him like that…" Hikaru added.

"Is it possible that Kyoya isn't allowed to tell us what the _thing_ is so he wants us to find it out ourselves?" Tamaki asked which actually was an answer to all of our questions.

"That makes sense!" my brother and I said in unison. Tamaki looked happy and a little confused, so I decided to explain.

"Kyoya can't tell anyone about this secret so he wants us to find it out on our own, but Alex found out that Kyoya was doing this and became angry because Kyoya was helping us find out the secret." I said just to make it clear. "And let's say that if Kyoya told anyone then something bad would happen to Kyoya, so he would be scared." I added before Tamaki could ask.

That's when we all understood; Alex had a secret, Kyoya had to keep it, and we needed to find out. (**A/N**: This actually reminded me of the song 'Secret' by The Pierces… well kind of)

But where do we start? We know nothing of Alex.

The noise of our stomachs grumbling stopped our thought process completely.

"We should go eat something before I die from starvation." My brother exaggerated. But no one disagreed, we were hungry.

Once we all walked into the lunchroom we realized that the atmosphere was different than usual. My brother was the first to notice the scene.

"Hey, look at Kyoya. He is sitting all alone at our table. The girls are even keeping a 10-foot radius from him." Hikaru pointed out.

When he said that all of our eyes went to Kyoya. Yeah, he wasn't that popular with girls like we were but they would still go close to him. Usually. This time no one was even within 10 feet from Kyoya.

"This is the first time I've ever seen Kyoya show so much emotion in public." Tamaki states as we saw Kyoya's distressed aura expand from his body. Tamaki was right, that was a lot of emotion for someone who hides everything behind his glasses. After staring at him I did something I never thought I would do.

I went and got my food while the others were staring at Kyoya from afar and then sat next to him. I SAT next to Kyoya. He looked like he was going to explode anytime and anywhere. 'This is my death wish.' I thought to myself as I turned my body towards Kyoya's and asked him the one thing I wished I never did. "Is something wrong?" That was when all hell came loose. He looked at me with a face of a killer. If he would have had a chainsaw I would have mistaken him for the guy from SAW.

"Do you want to _know_ what is wrong?" He asked quietly me with his evil smile. My mind was saying 'NOOOOOOOO' but for some strange reason I nodded my head. 'WHAT THE FUCK? MY BODY ISN'T LISTENING TO ME!' My brain thought loudly. Then there was a silence. The only thing I could hear was my heart beat and my irrational breathing. I saw my brother making an 'X' symbol with his arms from the corner of my eye. Death _was_ near.

The next thing I knew Kyoya was grabbing my arm and looking into my eyes. I felt like he was piercing my soul with those evil eyes of his. Then he whispered as he gripped my arm tightly "I can't lose. That _kid_ outsmarted me. The _freak _outsmarted me. It can't be… Saw right through my plans." After he said that I realized something, Kyoya is in denial… well, that or losing his goddamned mind.

"Just calm down. Tell me everything. I'm sure there is a way I can help." I told him with a smile even though my arm was in serious pain. He let go of my arm and looked at me. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but then closed it.

Then he told me something that sounded more like a command than a question. "You never heard anything from me because this never happened, right?" I just nodded to what he had to say and then he nodded back. Soon after I motioned to the other members to come. They sat down and we ate lunch. Nothing happened. Kyoya never said anything except that he was fine. That's what I'm going to believe and stick with. Even though what he said bothered me, like he had another meaning to it, I ignored the feeling.

**ALEX's POV ~ :D**

So maybe I was a little… _mean_ to Kyoya… but he was _cheating_… well kinda. At least this way he knows his boundaries. Hopefully. I went back to the classroom after that fiasco to eat my lunch and to my surprise Haruhi was there. She was reading a book while eating so I figured she didn't want to be bothered by others, which was a plus for me because I have a lot of thinking to do. Like how to seriously kick Kyoya's but in this bet. So I sat in my seat and started eating and thinking.

Let's face it. I didn't do much thinking. I felt like this was time for me to relax, not think. So I took out my special notebook and started writing about my fight with Kyoya and how he tried to cheat. On the side I started sketching Kyoya's derp face (well what I thought I would look like) and once I was done I put the notebook away. That's when I heard the sound of someone choking.

There was no one there except me and Haruhi… HARUHI. I looked over to Haruhi to see her face turning pink. That's when I ran into action. I'm not one who waits and makes a plan (in these kinds of situations). I grabbed her and started doing the Heimlich maneuver. Luckily she spit out the piece of food that was stuck and began breathing again.

I then let her go and went back to my seat. "Please don't kill yourself. I'm sure many would miss you." I looked at her and then smiled. "Maybe you shouldn't multitask when you're eating…" I added. She just turned a little pink from embarrassment and nodded. "Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about! It's embarrassing when you trip over your own foot or when you run into a wall, not when you choke." I took out my special black notebook and showed her the picture I drew of Kyoya. "Now that has to be embarrassing." I told her.

Then she started laughing. "Ha-ha. Wha-What is that?" She barely said between her laughter.

"_Well hey now; don't laugh at other people's drawings. It's not nice~"_ I said in a cute voice which caused her to laugh even more. At least she isn't abashed anymore.

"I'm sorry it's just. Pfft. It's just that the drawing looks so funny, and your voice..." She continued laughing.

"_What about my voice? Ne~" _I asked in the cute childish voice again while batting my eyes as I looked at her. That's when she grabbed her stomach and started crying.

"Stopppppppp! HAHAHA!" She laughed so loud and I started laughing too. Once the laughter died down I stuck my hand out and took her hand.

"I haven't introduced myself to you yet." I looked around and there wasn't no one in sight and no sounds either. "Hello, I'm Alex Dancer and I'm a female just like you." Then I shook her hand. She just looked completely bewildered.

* * *

**Hey… so it's been a while… A LONGGGG while….**

**I've been having personal stuff… yeah… (Hope you can understand)**

**Plus I finally found some free time… WOOHOO!**

… **I forgot what I was going to write… So I guess I'll just tell you all a story.**

**Once upon a time there was a girl. She had to move in with strange people. One of the strange people made her cross-dress. She hid her gender from many, many people but told one girl what her true gender was. The girl was shocked. **

** TO BE CONTINUED?**

**Answer: Yes. ^.^**

** Favorites, Follows, and comments are appreciated. **

**Alex and the Host club will be waiting… until next time!**

** -ColorfulShadowz-**


	8. Chapter 8-Games, rages, and questions

**Alex is minezzzz. OHSHC isn't! **

**Don't you just love the feeling of dancing and singing around the house when you know no one is home?**

**I absolutely love it :D It makes me feel like I'm the most talented person in the world… **

**Until I turn on my TV, computer or radio…**

**Well, I feel random right now** ╰ ( ´◔ ω ◔ `)╯** Yeah, very random. **┌(・。・)┘ └(・。・)┐ ┌(・。・)┘

**Now to CHAPTER 8!**

* * *

**ALEX'S POV ~ continue~**

"H-How did you-You're a what?" Haruhi asked hesitantly. She was having a mental breakdown as she was trying to calculate what I had said.

"I'm a…" I told her and then whispered "girl, just like you." Her facial expression turned from confusion to relief and then to worry. "I'm surprised you don't recognize me…" I then dropped the 'male voice' and started talking normal. "If you don't mind, could you tell me where the bookstore is? I think I have been walking around for about 10 minutes and still can't find it." I told her once again. "Now do you remember me?"

Her jaw dropped. "No way." She looked at me in disbelief. When I saw that I lifted up my shirt so that she could see the vest and bandages. "So you really are the girl who got lost." I nodded to what she said. "But why are you…" She looked me up and down "and your voice."

"I was in theater for a couple of years, and let me tell you girl! You learn how to do a lot of cool stuff in theater; like throw your voice, cry on command, and how to keep your emotions in check." I started telling her and then realized she was waiting for the reason why I was dressed in the male uniform. "The reason I am wearing this… is because I can't allow the Host Club know my true gender." I told her with the most serious face I could.

"But why?" she asked curiously.

"I made a bet with Kyoya-" I started but then got interrupted.

"WHY WOULD YOU MAKE A BET WITH KYOYA?!" Haruhi started yelling at the top of her lungs so I ended up covering her mouth with my hand.

"Please, no one can hear of the bet. But like I was saying, if I can keep my gender hidden from the host club for a few months…" I paused and then blurted the next part out "Kyoyawillbemyslave."

She looked at me strangely so I took my hand off of her mouth. "What? Did you seriously say Kyoya would be your slave?" she asked as if she was hearing things. I looked around nervously like someone would hear our conversation. "And why are you telling me your gender if the host club isn't supposed to find out?" She continued to ask questions.

"You are the exception Haruhi, since you are the same…" I paused again but then continued, "I figured you would be the first to find out. So I told Kyoya that you will be the only exception. And yes, if I win Kyoya will be my slave." I answered.

"And he accepted that?" She asked.

"He is the one who came up with the bet."

"Seriously?!"

"Mmmhm." I relied, but I understood her reaction. Kyoya didn't seem like a person who would make bets like that.

"Then he must think he is going to win." Haruhi interrupted my train of thought.

"Yeah… and with the host club following me, it's not going to be easy. I wonder how he managed to get them to do that." I said completely curious.

That was when Haruhi gave me another really strange face. But right before I could ask her if something is wrong she dropped her jaw and then started talking. "Are you serious? They actually followed you? I can't believe this. Just because of the stupid prize… that's outrageous."

_Prize._

That explained everything; I mean they wouldn't stalk me because they feel like it… Right?

"What prize?" I asked her – half interested and half pissed-. Then the bell rang to tell everyone that lunch is over.

"I'll tell you after our classes." She told me as she went back to her seat to put away her lunch.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." I told her in the guy's voice as I was getting back into character. Then I put away my stuff and sat down. The twins walked in after some other students.

"You know Alex; it's really creepy how you can do that. How long did it take you to get it so perfect?" She replied as she leaned forward in her seat so she could see me.

"It took about a half a year till I could do it decently, but then again I had a good teacher. I could teach you if you want." I leaned forward to look at her as I answered.

Her eyes were wide and she yelled 'A HALF A YEAR?!' We were getting looks but I gave all the people smiles and they turned back to their spots. All except the twins, who were really interested in our conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hikaru asked looking at Haruhi and then leaning forward to look at me.

"It's a secret." Haruhi and I said at the same time.

The twins looked at us in confusion. "Well if you ask me, it's more like I knew a secret and ended up telling two in return." I said and then continued, "But it looks like you two know that I learned _something _in a half a year. You guys only know half a secret, but it's still a secret so you have to be quiet about it." Then I put my finger to mouth as if I was shushing them. Kaoru was about to ask something but then the teacher came in and told us that 'class has started'.

**~ Kaoru's POV ~ **

During the most of the classes I was thinking about everything that just happened.

Kyoya's secret, Alex's and Haruhi's half-secret. What the hell is up with all of these secrets?

Next thing you know Hikaru is going to have a secret! I winced when I thought about it.

I paid more attention to the class when I heard Alex's name being called on by the teacher.

"Alex, are you going to answer the question?" The teacher asked.

"Why do I have to answer a question like that? What does it even have to do with what we are talking about? I'm sorry ma'am but I just don't understand." Alex answered. 'What is going on?' I thought to myself.

"Just answer the question." She commanded and then he stood up.

"Secrets. What I think about secrets… hmm. I think that in truth, secrets are something that you want others to know but refuse to actually tell them in their face. If you really wanted to keep something a "secret" forever then you wouldn't tell anyone in the first place. I also believe that it is a great way to make someone learn patience, because if they want to learn of your secret they have to wait until you are ready to tell them."

He straightened himself when he started saying the next part. "But then again people might tell your secrets to others and it could end up being something that will ruin your life. Yet either way others will hear of your secret. I think it is up to the person in question to imagine all of the scenarios that could go down and then choose whether it is a good idea to voice the secret or not. So truthfully…" He paused and then looked around the room.

"The next time you blame others for the spreading of your secrets, you should be blaming yourself. It is your fault, not someone else." Then he bowed his head and sat down in his seat.

I looked around the room to see complete silence and wide eyes. Everyone heard what Alex said. I noticed that he cringed a little in the middle of his speech but it was so small I almost thought I was seeing stuff.

The bell rang and it was time for club, or going home if you had nothing to do. "Ok children, we will be talking about people in history and their secrets tomorrow! Have a nice day!" Then everyone got up and took their stuff before they left. The next thing I know is that Alex has his arm looped with Haruhi's and they were speed walking out of the room.

"What the heck?" Hikaru asked. "When did they become so buddy-buddy? I can't believe they are so close like that. I mean come on! It took forever for Haruhi to open up to us even a little, and he just thinks he can walk in here and be all '_Best friends forever_' and '_we can share secrets but not with you guys'_?! What the fuck?!" He continued his jealous rampage and I began to tune him out. I do love my brother but sometimes his jealousy gets to him… or his anger… or his prankster side…or his imagination… Yeah, a lot of things.

I began to walk down the hall way towards the club room when I noticed two figures outside. I was curious so I walked closer up to the window. Then I realized that the two figures were Alex and Haruhi. "What are they doing?" I asked to myself but my brother had heard me and stopped his talking to come up to the window.

The scene I saw was Alex; waving his arms around as if he was in his own rampage, and Haruhi; trying to (what looked like) calm him down. I heard a faint 'Kyoya' but wasn't completely sure since they were outside and the windows were pretty thick. If I could hear what Alex was talking about then he would have to be yelling pretty loudly… but then again he didn't seem too happy with Kyoya. 'Maybe Alex was yelling about the thing from earlier.' I thought.

Alex started running towards the school then turned around, grabbed Haruhi by the hand and then continued on his way towards the school.

"Let's just go. I'm sure they are coming to the club room anyway." My brother said as he began walking in the direction of the music room.

"Yeah, ok." I followed after him while still wondering what Alex was so angry about and what Kyoya said earlier. It intrigued me.

**~ALEX'S POV! :D ~**

Haruhi told me everything. She told me about the 'mission' and that with each piece of information then you get another point, and that the person with the most points would win a mystery prize.

Who knew that a prize would influence them to follow me until they found out as much information as they could?

Apparently Kyoya knew.

They must be so bored… or stupid. But when I think about it, the host club fits in both categories.

I was pissed about being followed… but that wasn't what made me rage.

It was the fact that Kyoya lied to me. Yeah, I saw through his lie… but I felt like we were actually getting closer for a second. Plus he cheated… that cheater -.-

Although Kyoya is smart, I am smarter.

I was still dragging Haruhi down the halls towards the music room.

Once I was there I opened the door really lightly and put a fake smile on my face. They were all looking at me but I didn't care and I just continued dragging Haruhi along until I was standing in front of Kyoya. He glanced up at me with curious eyes and I just widened my fake smile. That's when I took a deep breath and started talking.

"My name is Alex Dancer. My initials spell AND, but don't ask what my middle name is because I won't tell you. I am 15 years old. My birthday is July 23rd. I like to wear dark clothes but if I feel like it I will wear something more_ colorful._ I hate reading but somehow my grades are pretty damn great. And let's not forget once someone is on my bad side it's hard to go back." I paused and shot a look at the idiot trio (the twins and Tamaki) to give them a warning. Then I turned back to Kyoya. "I would like to claim my prize as soon as possible, if that's alright with you." I put my fake smile back on as Kyoya looked generally confused.

"What?" He asked me.

"You know the prize for being able to tell you as much info on me as possible. It's not like any of them can tell you more than I have. PLUS Haruhi isn't involved in this 'mission' of yours so I won't need to tell you anything else. Therefore, I would like to claim my prize a.s.a.p." I smiled my evilest smile I could have shown.

"Who said you could join in on this?" He asked again with a triumphant smile on his face, but he doesn't know what I have. A WITNESS.

"Although you never said I could join…" I walked to the window and looked out to make everything more dramatic. "You never said I couldn't join either. I even have Haruhi as a witness. She specifically told me that there were no rules stating that I couldn't join. In fact, there were never any rules of who were permitted to join." I looked at Kyoya with a real sweet smile on my face. "You. Lost." I whispered and everyone went quiet.

He was completely speechless. Well not only him, but also everyone else in the room. I had beaten Kyoya at his own game.

"Wait a second…" Hikaru started saying but then Tamaki and Kaoru also joined in. "**SHE?!**"

I looked at Haruhi and said the first thing that came to mind. "Please don't tell me they didn't notice you're a girl yet."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Oh and I might have –forgotten– to mention there was a mystery prize earlier… but now you know :P**

**Well I feel okay with this chapter. Only ok though. =.=**

**Please Follow, Favorite and Comment!**

**Thanks a bunch~**

**ColorfulShadowz ^8^**


	9. Chapter 9- Tied up and kissed twice

**Alex-Mine. OHSHC- Not mine.**

**It's as simple as that.**

**OHHHH ANNNNNNNDDDDDD! I went to Metrocon 2013 on July 27****th**** (Saturday), my first time at a con, and LET ME TELL YOU! (It was awesome :3)**

**I found Tamaki three times, found Haruhi once, and Honey-senpai once…**

**BUT WHERE THE HELL WERE KYOYA, HIKARU, KAORU AND MORI?! Not there obviously. :L**

**My friend and I got super pissed for not finding any one of them… so we decided to go as the Twins next year (we were told once that we look like twins even though we don't see any similarities and aren't related in anyway). Maybe we can find another set of twins and it would be double inception… or maybe quadruple inception? XD **

**One of my other friends is going to be Haruhi next year so it will be cool. But now I just need more of my friends to cosplay as OHSHC and we will become the **_**host club**_**… sad thing is I would do a **_**FREAKIN AWESOME**_** Kyoya impression (let me find my notebook and glasses)… but I am going to be one of the twins so Kyoya will have to go to someone else...**

**If any of you guys go to any of the cons I would really like to know who **_**YOU**_** cosplayed as, if you did. I didn't cosplay for my first time though ( it made me feel left out D: ) but there is always next year, or the next con! **

**Well, I'm sure no one is going to read that… so I just wasted my own time :L Whatever, CONTINUING THE STORY!**

* * *

_"Please don't tell me they didn't notice you're a girl yet."_

The next thing I knew I had arms grabbing me and a sack over my head. When the sack was finally removed my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I realized the twins, Tamaki and I were in the closet in the back. I was tied to the chair (that I was now sitting on) with rope. 'What the heck are they doing now?' I thought to myself as I let out a sigh of disbelief. They obviously had something planned.

The blackness of the room didn't bother me at all; it was actually quite soothing… until there was a flashlight pointing right at my face.

"What the hell?! Stop pointing that shit at me! I can't see anything!" I started yelling at the person holding the flashlight.

"Good! That's how it's supposed to be! You are not supposed to find out about Haruhi!" a voice, which I could obviously tell was Tamaki's, yelled back at me.

"MOVE THE DAMN FLASHLIGHT! I'M GOING TO BE BLIND!" I yelled at him and in response he moved the flashlight more to the right. "Now I'm only going to ask this once… WHY THE HELL AM I TIED UP?" I was getting pissed.

I mean, would a normal person be perfectly ok with three people tying them up to a chair? No.

"You know the secret. That is why we must tie you up and lock you in this room until Haruhi graduates." Tamaki started babbling while trying to make it sound graceful.

"For your information, anyone who has EYES could figure out she is a girl. I mean how do you explain the slender body, girly face and larger hips? Oh and let's not forget that if you look at Haruhi in a specific angle you can CLEARLY see she has boobs." I told them in a voice that made it sound completely obvious. The twins were very amazed and Tamaki was just shocked.

"It doesn't matter about her feminine features! What matters is that you know about her secret!" Tamaki started yelling at me. The twins just nodded in agreement.

"Pfft. You're stupid." I told him straight up. (A/N: Well Tamaki isn't the brightest so no one should complain… it's the truth.) After I said that he gasped like those overly dramatic chics in movies. "Yeah, I said it. YOU ARE STUPID." I told him once again and he gasped… once again. He was then looking around as if he was going to go somewhere but ended up just sitting down right where he was and hugged his legs while staring at the ground. I found this rather amusing.

"Why is he stupid?" the twins asked. "Well other than the obvious things of course." Hikaru continued on as Kaoru just stared at me like he was studying me closely. I stared right back at Kaoru and he jumped a little, which made me smile.

"Well I don't think it would be smart to leave me in here until Haruhi graduates… I'm sure the guilt of killing someone in a dark closet will do a lot of damage to your poor consciences. Especially his." I nodded toward the guy sitting on the floor who is now sucking his thumb.

"Yeah, I guess that's right. He would probably take it the worst." Hikaru stated.

"Yeah… that's why you should never get so attached to others. To tell you the truth, it's better that way." I told him and once I realized what I said it was too late. Tamaki jumped up and now stood right in front of me with curious eyes. I heard the twins whisper 'He bounces back fast huh?' in the background.

"Why don't you like getting close to other people?" he asked me as he inched closer toward me.

"Because…" I started to say. 'You can't trust people.' I finished the sentence in my head. I soon snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see the trio looking at me with large eyes. "What?" I shot the question to them.

"Nothing. That doesn't matter. So why don't you trust other people?" Tamaki continued to press.

"Well that doesn't matter! What does matter is that I know Haruhi's secret and I'm STILL tied up to this freaking chair!" I practically yelled in attempt to change the subject.

"Oh yeah…" Hikaru began to say.

"YOU KNOW HER SECRET! YOU WONT EVER LEAVE HERE!" Tamaki pointed at me while he yelled.

"YOU IDIOT! WE ARE IN A CLOSED CLOSET AND I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! THERE IS NO NEED TO YELL. **AND** I HACKED INTO THE SCHOOL'S SYSTEM AND FOUND INFORMATION ON ALL OF YOU. IT'S OBVIOUS THAT HARUHI'S GENDER WAS ALSO THERE! NOW UNTIE ME BEFORE I GET OUT ON MY OWN AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ALL OF YOU!" I yelled back while squirming around in attempt to loosen the rope.

They all just stood there in shock as I struggled. Eventually I was able to get the rope on my feet untied so I could finally use my legs. That was when Hikaru came to untie me. I was a little shocked by this and asked him why.

"Because… I wouldn't want to die just yet. I mean, I have things I still need to do. Plus you are our new toy." He told me in complete confidence and honesty. I gave him a look of disapproval and got up to leave.

"Do whatever you want… but it will bite you in the ass. Figuratively and literally." I told them as I left the closet.

I walked out of the closet to see every one of the other host club members looking at me. I just shrugged. "What?" I asked.

"You hacked into the school's system?" Kyoya asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, it was SOOOO easy! Took me like three minutes, tops. I thought this school would protect their student's information, but in reality your personal stuff is out there for anyone to see." I told them completely unimpressed. "But don't worry I didn't really have an interest about you guys. I just looked at the basic stuff, like your names, ages, grades. You know simple stuff."

Kyoya just looked at me in shock. "I can teach you if you want." I told him. "Of course for a fee." I continued with an evil smile. "Nothing is free in this world anymore. But you would know that best." That's when Tamaki came out of the closet. (**A/N:** HAHA, I just realized what I wrote. I meant like he ACTUALLY came out of the closet… not figuratively. XD)

"I can't believe you hacked into the school's system. Actually, I don't believe it." Tamaki walked over to me.

"I'll prove it." I looked at Kyoya. "I'm using your computer." I told him and then walked over to his computer. As I was about to get logged into the computer the guests started coming in. "Well, never mind then." I got up and went to my seating area while waiting for the girls to come take their seats.

Whenever the girls would talk I would just nod my head as if I really cared. Luckily none of them noticed I wasn't listening _at all_. I waved goodbye to the last of my customers as I sat there completely exhausted. I do like talking to girls, but sometimes I don't want to be involved with all of their drama… yet, I'm a girl myself so I shouldn't be so bothered. 'I guess I do like hanging with guys better.' I thought to myself. 'Maybe I really do lack girl qualities…'

"Alex-chan, what's wrong?" Honey-senpai came over to me and I didn't even notice. I looked around the room to see every one of the hosts looking at me. I couldn't tell them what I was actually thinking about.

I got up and stretched. "Nothing really." I told them as I shrugged. "I'm going to the house first. You better have my prize ready for me by tomorrow, Ok Kyoya?" I asked him and before he could answer I grabbed my things and left the room.

**~TIME SKIP~ (cuz I'm bored) The next day.**

Nothing special was happening today except that I knew it was going to be my first day working for the bakery. That was until a lot of girls took it upon themselves to look into things that are happening in America… so of course they had to mention Justin Bieber or One direction. That's all that the girls would talk about but luckily I was saved when class started. When lunch came Haruhi and I stayed back and ate our packed bentos while everyone else ran to the cafeteria. Staying also allowed me to avoid to many questions from the girls.

"So Haruhi, what is your house like?" I asked her to start some small talk.

"I guess you could just say I live in a common apartment, like normal people do. It's nothing special." She answered honestly and looked at my face as if she was waiting for some kind of reaction.

"That's nice. I haven't been in a normal apartment for about a year or so now." I told her and looked at her face as she looked at mine. I was surprised to see her eyes open wide with shock.

"You used to live in an apartment?" Haruhi asked with curiosity.

"Yeah. My family is actually really poor. We only became rich because of my sister's husband. To tell you the truth, if my sister wanted to she could have left me in the old apartment. I would have been happy with that." I told her since I knew Haruhi was someone I could trust. "I never take money from anybody. I work for my money and then only spend what I can afford… unlike all of these rich stuck up brats who just swipe their stupid credit card at every freaking store." I began to rant but then heard a giggle come out of Haruhi.

"So I'm not the only one who thinks rich kids are stuck up?" She asked my while trying to suppress a laugh.

"OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE! Those kids don't even understand what 'saving' means. I swear, if some of them become broke they would probably think it's worse than death since they can't have everything they want." I ranted some more but then started laughing with Haruhi.

"Yeah, these damn rich kids don't understand how life works." Haruhi added when our laughter died down.

"These damn rich kids… yeah that sounds about right." We laughed a little more before I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

As I was walking down the hallway I began to think about which bathroom I should go into. I'm a girl, but people think I'm a guy… That's when I started freaking out internally.

'SHIT I don't want to go to the boy's bathroom!' I thought but then realized that they should have stalls in there so I should be safe. I calmed down and continued on my walk toward the bathroom.

As I turned the corner I bumped into something. After a few seconds I noticed that my lips were being pressed upon something else… but it was soft…Then realization hit. I DIDN'T BUMP INTO SOMETHING, I BUMPED INTO _SOMEONE_! AND I WAS BEING KISSED!

I took a step back and so did the person I walked into. I felt my face go completely red with embarrassment but I still wanted to see who the culprit was.

I slowly took my gaze off the floor and looked at the persons face.

It was Kaoru. He also had a red face with embarrassment.

"Y-y-you… my… first…k-k-kiss…" I chocked on the words as they somehow managed to leave my mouth. This made both my face become hotter, and his face become redder.

"W -what?" He asked with some shock.

"I m-mean, I did d-date people before… b-but I never… k-kissed any of them… I was waiting for the s-special person…"I managed to say while stuttering every once in a while. He continued looking at me with his shocked expression. "WAIT A SECOND!" I yelled out and scared the both of us. "I don't need to explain anything to you…you KISS STEALER!"

Unfortunately, I couldn't come up with anything better than 'kiss stealer', so I turned around and ran back to the class room with my embarrassment up to level 1000 out of the one-hundred possible.

As I quickly entered the classroom, Haruhi immediately looked at me. "What's wrong Alex? Your face is red." She responded to my strange behavior.

I wasn't completely sure if I should tell her but I did anyway. I told her exactly how I ran into Kaoru and how he took my first kiss. I even told her the 'kiss stealer' part.

She was holding in her laughter when I told her the last thing but she was overall sorry for what happened.

"I didn't even get to go to the bathroom because of that!" I exclaimed. "I still have to pee!" That's when her laughter exploded. "It's **NOT **funny Haruhi! This is very serious!"

She eventually calmed down and began talking again. "Yes, it is very serious. I'm sorry. It's just funny! Can you imagine explaining your first kiss to your kids?" She replied whole-heartedly.

"Oh yeah. I can see how this is going to play out already…

'_Mommy, how was your first kiss_?'

'_Well, let's see. I was in Japan for the time being in this school full of rich booty holes. I was on my way to the bathroom and I ran into one of my classmates; somehow in that mess we kissed each other. Oh, let's not forget to mention that I was dressed as a male student so the guy I kissed probably thinks he kissed a guy. And I called him a 'KISS STEALER'. ' _" I told her, changing my voice for who was supposed to be talking.

She started laughing again. "That is the most beautiful story I have ever heard!" She yelled out between her laughter.

"HARUHIIIIII!" I yelled out. "THIS IS SERIOUS BUSINESS!"

"You even called the students in this school 'booty holes'!" She continued laughing.

"Well yeah, I don't want to use bad language around my children." I told her in all honesty and she began crying because of all the laughter. I waited a while until she began to slowly calm down. When she was taking deep breaths I asked her the two questions that came to my mind. "Did you have your first kiss yet? And how you feel if you went through the same thing I did?" That got her quiet.

"I didn't have my first kiss yet. And I guess I can understand how you are feeling… but think of it this way; at least it was something you can look back on and laugh about it. Plus you should be happy that it isn't with someone you like and find the kiss to be so bad that you want to puke." She answered.

"I guess you're right… at least I can laugh at this… not today or anytime soon, though." I told her and we continued to eat our food.

The bell rang to tell the students to go back to class so I went back to my own seat. Some students where coming in but once I heard Hikaru's voice I looked up to see if Kaoru was with him (unintentionally). When our eyes met I felt my face heat up and I saw Kaoru's face turn red. We both looked a different way so our eyes wouldn't meet again.

I heard Haruhi struggling to hold down her laugh so I turned and pointed at her when I said "SHUT. UP." But she ended up laughing anyway.

"I'm sorry Alex… your face is just… so red." She managed to say while laughing and my face became redder.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat in their seats somewhat quietly until Hikaru said, "Wow Alex, your face is as red as a tomato." Because of this I tried to cover my face with my hands but was not completely successful. Kaoru looked at me for a second and then we both looked the other way. 'DAMN. WHY DID MY SEAT HAVE TO BE NEXT TO HIS?!' I thought to myself but then was interrupted when Hikaru made another comment. "Kaoru, why is your face red?" Of course this made Haruhi laugh like crazy. "Haruhi what's so funny?"

"HAHAHAHA! Well you see, Alex told me something very interesting during lunch." She continued laughing as Hikaru looked completely confused.

"Can you tell me?" Hikaru asked.

"NO!" I yelled out and some of the students looked at me so I immediately apologized. Luckily, after I apologized the teacher came in and started class.

The classes flew by quickly and soon after it was time for clubs.

Everyone left except the twins, Haruhi, and me.

"So why can't I find out what was so interesting?" Hikaru asked me but I ran to Haruhi, grabbed her arm and ran out of that room as fast as I could.

Once we were far from the classroom and I made sure no one was following us, we continued to walk through the hall towards the club room.

Then I heard a girl yell out to me, "Alex~ I was wondering, have you ever heard of Justin Bieber or One Direction?"

I put a smile on my face as I answered in the nicest way possible 'yes' even though I was pissed since I kept on getting questions like that today. THERE ARE OTHER BANDS AND SINGERS YOU KNOW!

She seemed happy that she knew of something I did and skipped away from us with a happy smile. We walked into the club room and then I started the rant that was boiling up under my skin.

"_Do you know who Justin Bieber is? Do you know who One Direction is? Do you Justin Bieber? Do you know One Direction?" _I said in my snobbish girl voice. "YES I KNOW WHO THE HELL THEY ARE! I'M FROM AMERICA FOR GOODNESS SAKE! ALL THE GIRLS ONLY TALK ABOUT JUSTIN OR ONR DIRECTION!" I started yelling at no one in particular. "I THOUGHT GOING TO JAPAN WAS GOING TO HELP ME ESCAPE FROM ALL OF THIS MADNESS, BUT IT ACTUALLY FOLLOWED ME HERE!" **(AN: I've heard other girls talk about them all the time. It's getting annoying. I mean, you don't hear me boasting about how wonderful Three days grace, Breaking Benjamin, Linkin Park, and other bands are every day! Like seriously, I even find JB or 1D comments on YouTube videos that have NOTHING to do with them!)**

Then I felt Haruhi's hand on my shoulder. "Alex, calm down." Then the door opened and the twins came in quietly.

"How can I calm down?! This day is not going along like I hoped it would!" I told her and saw her nod in agreement. "I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT IF ANYONE ASKS ME IF I LIKE JB OR 1D I WILL JUMP OUT OF THAT WINDOW!" I pointed to the large window in the club room and then I put my hand on my heart for emphasis on how serious I was.

"You can't jump out of that window!" Tamaki exclaimed as he rushed towards me to grab my shoulders and start shaking me. "It's the second story! You could kill yourself!"

"That and we would have to fix the damages you make and clean your body up afterwards." Kyoya added.

I glared at him. "Well it's nice to know you will miss me." I replied coldly. "Well, it looks like we should get ready for customers…_yay_." I said the last part with no enthusiasm.

"You should act happier! You are a host so you have to be friendlier." Tamaki told me.

I simply looked at him as I took my seat. "Tamaki, are you saying I should be _fake_? Do you want me to be _fake_ with the customers? Because I can do a _fake_ you have never seen before. Haruhi knows what I'm talking about." I answered even though he didn't ask a question.

Haruhi shot me a look of confusion but once I started to bat my eyes she realized I was talking about acting all cute like a younger brother or sister.

"Yeah, you might get a little freaked out if Alex does that…" Haruhi said to prove my point. All of the hosts looked at me and I smiled triumphantly then took my seat.

The girls came rushing in and everything was fine… until the very end. Right before they left one of my customers asked if I knew of Justin or 1D. I smiled as I answered them nicely while knowing that the other hosts are watching me intently. The girls left through the door and I slowly walked up to the window. I knocked on the window to find it pretty sturdy so if I wanted to jump through I was going to have to use some force.

So I walked back about 25 steps and got ready to run. Then I began to run, yet since the world doesn't like me, Tamaki jumped in front of me in hopes that he would stop my running. That was exactly what he did, but I actually fell on top of him as we stumbled and failed to stay standing.

The fall did hurt. I could feel my arms in pain but only from Tamaki's grip on my arms. Yet, my lips were pressing against something moist… '_NO! DON'T TELL ME!_'I cried in my head as I slowly opened my eyes to find my lips and Tamaki's squished together.

My eyes widened as he slowly opened his eyes as well. He immediately let go of my arms and I jumped up and got at least a few feet away from him.

My face became heated as I thought about how I 'conveniently' was kissed twice today in an awkward way.

I pointed at Tamaki with my shaking hand while I had the other hand cover my lips. "W-WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DID YOU JUMP IN FRONT OF ME?!" I yelled at the idiot who stole my second kiss.

"Was that your first kiss?" Tamaki asked as he watched my movements closely.

That caused Haruhi to start giggling. "No, I've had my first kiss already…" I answered him and shot a look to Kaoru but quickly looked away.

Haruhi started to laugh some more. My face and Kaoru's turned slightly redder.

"S-shut up. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm leaving." I took my stuff and left.

Today is not my day… Hopefully work will be better.

* * *

**Ok, sorry to all of the JB and 1D fans out there –don't hate me- I just want world peace! We all have our own opinions about them… although most opinions are either LOVE or HATE them. But please don't go around outside talking about them so much that it annoys other people. **

**That's all I'm going to say before I start a war.**

**NOWWWWW to the real stuff.**

**I felt like making this chapter long… so TADA! **

**Although I feel sorry for Alex… poor girl…**

**I really want to know who YOU think Alex will end up with- I already know but I want to see if you guys/girls know. So just leave a comment/PM and I will read them!**

**~ColorfulShadowz~**

**EDIT: I meant to post this a while ago but never got around to it… I don't know why…**


End file.
